The present invention is directed to the field of fluids. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a strainer for a fluid intake which is self-clearing.
The application which gave rise to the present invention relates to fire-fighting. In relation to his duties as a volunteer fire-fighter, Applicant has often experienced clogging of a suction hose placed in a lake or stream intended to enable a pumper truck to utilize riparian water to combat a blaze. In fire fighting, time is of the essence and any delays can result in loss of property and, in some cases, loss of lives. The present invention was developed to cope with the problem or clogged fire hoses. However, it is envisioned that the self-clearing strainer of the present invention has a much broader application including, but not limited to, use with sump pumps, and the like.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.